Nightmarish Night
by Orihime00sama
Summary: One night... One simply night was enough for him to release his hatred for her... No, he couldn't kill her... but he could haunt her...


**Author's notes: **_*hums* _After starting to read the mangá and realizing that the anime actually makes Break look 'sane', my urge to create something not-so-sweet increased. So here we have… a Vincent X Alice fanfiction…

What if Vince-boy kidnaps Alice? … Please tell me that I'm not the only one who actually thinks of these two –w- … Please bear with my weird mind.

Also… for those whom have been reading my fictions… My sincerest apologies… I noticed some grammar mistakes on Parallel Hearts. And mistranslation mistakes… 'Liam' is actually 'Reim'… I'm also not sure of Levy/Revis, if any of you knows which one is the correct, then please…

This is a crazy idea but go ahead and have fun reading~

* * *

_~late, late at night… at Gilbert's apartment…_

"**So, Alice, are you going to be okay alone?" **Asks Oz the blondie, whom receives a smug smile from the said girl **"Of course I will! Who do you take me by, manservant?"**

"**I don't know; some stupid rabbit?" **Retorted Gilbert, receiving a 'tsch' from Alice **"Just don't leave the apartment neither open the door, don't break things, and **_**never ever ever **_**unlock the cupboard or remove the things under the bed, do that and suffer the consequences yourself. Got it?" **Alice nodded with glints of annoyance, to which Gilbert sighs and decides to make a better offer.

"**Behave and I'll bring you some meat." **The word 'meat'' caught her attention and as soon that her eyes shone with excitement, he knows that everything's safe now.

"**What are you waiting for, then? Go quickly." **Alice suddenly sits on the couch and stares at them with her usual disdain.

"**Why you Rabbit… "Gil, let's go!" **Oz pushes Gilbert to the door, trying to avoid any possible conflict, for how funny they may be but he prefers to leave quickly and return quickly. **"See ya later!"**

* * *

_~A few minutes after…_

Alice was relaxing while waiting for the duo's return, until suddenly, she hears someone approaching.

"**Who's there!?" **Once Alice turns, she feels something hitting her head. **"Sorry… Alice-san…" **A calm and regretful female voice mutters an apology, as Alice's unconscious body is carried out of the apartment.

* * *

_~Later…_

Alice slowly opens her eyes, still feeling dizzy; she looks around and finds herself tied to a chair in a dark room. **"Where… am I…?" **She then sees a weak light approaching, hoping that it could be someone.

"**You have woken…" **A calm and seemingly sweet voice whispers; however, Alice knows that the voice's owner isn't as innocent as it would seem. Her eyes focus and grant her a better vision of the person holding candles. Long golden hair, mismatched eyes… wine-red and golden eyes… It could only be one… Gilbert's younger brother… Vincent Nightray…

"…**!" **Alice tried to scream but her words were cut by the golden-haired man who smiled and placed his index finger on her lips **"It is really late, you mustn't scream at such hours."** He quickly removes it as he felt a sharp pain; she just had bitten his finger.

Vincent suppressed the murderous urge to slap her and simply smiled again, **"Quite naughty, aren't you?" **She glared him and hissed **"What the hell do you want? Why the hell am I here?"**

"**Foul language doesn't fit your looks at all… But of course, looks are deceiving." **He says, while holding her chin up **"You speak of yourself." **Retorts Alice, whose voice was still a bit weak; he chuckled and walked into the darkness.

"**Where is… **Before she could continue, a horrifying pain runs through her body and she lets out a shriek. Vincent returns from the darkness, with a pair of scissors and blue bottle on his hand; after looking at the weakened figure of Alice, he smiles once again.

"**The effects started to work." **The confused Alice stares at him and after making her conclusion, her glare intensifies. **"What… did you do?" **Vincent lays the bottle on a table, which Alice made no idea that it was there.

"**Nothing, besides preparing you for our game." **He giggled and walks towards her **"Stop kidding me! I'm not going to play with you!" **She struggles to untie herself from the chair but her efforts result in her pain.** "It wasn't a request anyway… Now let's begin, shall we?" **A wicked glint sparkles on his eyes.

Alice tries to struggle again but her moves slow down and her body grows weaker, to the point of not even being able of speaking; only a few grunts were leaving her lips.

"**Hn… What should I do with you first…?" **His grip on the scissors tightens and he approaches it to her face. **"Do you remember these?" **Fear washed her eyes as pieces of memories flashed; thousands of images of shredded stuffed toys… and one of a girl that resembled herself. She felt unsafe and tries to move away from them but is incapable.

Vincent caresses Alice's cheek with the scissors while thinking of a new 'game'. No, sadly, he couldn't kill her. Gil would be affected by that. He could, however, teach her her insignificant place by giving her a nightmare that she would never forget; even if she forgets what had happen, the lived terror would still be in her mind. He grins insanely at the thought, but his line of thought is interrupted when the girl whimpers, he notices that he pressed the scissors a bit too hard; thankfully and somehow saddening, it wasn't hard enough to leave a deep wound. **"Hn…" **But it was enough to spill blood.

She was red right now… just like him…

He places the scissors on the table and runs his finger on the blood's trail; after a few seconds of gazing at it, he cleans his finger and her face with a handkerchief. It was somewhat fun; to hold her face against her will, to feel her soft cheeks as her eyes flashed with rage and hatred. She seemed pitifully weak AND cute right now.

Alice whimpers again, but this time with more intensity as the poison activates its deadly effects. **"Would you like this?" **Vincent shakes the bottle in front of her pained eyes, in a mocking way as he knows that she won't be able to reach it either saying that she wants it.

TIC. TOC. TIC. TOC

The sound of the clock calls his attention and announces the end of their game. **"Is it time already?" **Vincent sighs with a disappointed smile, which then changes to a satisfied smirk **"But first, we must deal with you…" **He takes the bottle to her lips trying to make her drink it, Alice however, refuses and remains with her mouth shut.

"**If this way you won't accept it… then it is the other way…" **He sips the antidote and leans towards her face; in a short time, manages to force it on her mouth by using his own. Her eyes wide after feeling his lips on her own, she tries to protest but is incapable; Vincent licks the traces of the liquid on the corner of her mouth, and walks away from her. Alice slowly recovers her strength and voice, but her wrathful shout is cut when she hears a chirp.

"**Now… sleep, sleep, little girl…" **And her eyes close. The last thing she saw was a big, blue mouse.

* * *

_~afterward…_

"**Alice, we're home!" **Cheerfully says Oz, who stepped from the door with Gilbert. After not receiving a response, he looks around **"Alice? There's meat!" **Again, no response. And Oz starts worrying **"Where is she?"**

"**Hey, Oz! She's over here." **Called out Gilbert, coming from the room. **"She's sleeping." **Oz enters the room and sees Alice sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"**Geez… Making us worry like that… Stupid rabbit…" **Sighed Gilbert, while shaking his head; Oz grinned and stared at him **"'Us', Gil? So YOU were worried with Alice?" **Gilbert blushes and looks away, trying to hide his embarrassment. **"I-it's not like that… **His flustered expression changes after staring at Alice again, **"What's wrong?" **Asks Oz, as Gilbert's worried expression confuses him.

"**Did… did she had a cut on her cheek when we left?"**

* * *

_~much later…_

Vincent thought about his previous game; there's something on his mind. He wondered; why was he feeling excited after healing her? Was it because he wouldn't have to see her again? Or… was it because of the kiss? He wasn't supposed to enjoy it that much… After all, women are despicable, moronic creatures… Then why were his lips and tongue feeling so… good?

He smiles and walks on his way **"I am looking forward to another game... Alice…"**

* * *

_**END**_

**Author's note: **Wow, so… what you think? Is it nice? Is it terrible?

Honestly, I really love every Alice-pairing (BreLice being my top 1, these two FTW~); but VinceLice is all-too-tempting… their relationship would be much better if he knew that the Alice who messed with him was Alyss (the Will)… *sighs* but meh… this is awesome too~

And when I said that I love every A-pairing… I really meant it… Alice is simply too shippable, like:

BreLice _(Break x Alice, my beloved OTP~)_;

GilLice _(Gilbert x Alice, tsundere love#1, sadly Alice brotherzoned him)_;

OzLice _(Oz x Alice, she's his sun! If you hurt her, Oz WILL hurt you, B-rabbit's yandere)_;

JaLice _(Jack x Alice DX, Jack can go –GAUNTLET HADES- himself, even Lacie is going to hate him for hurting her daughters :-)_

CheLice _(Cheshire x Alice, I think that Cheshie loved both Alices, he loved Alyss more though)_;

ReiLice _(Reim x Alice, Hare and Bunny, I don't ship these 'coz Reim is Sharon's XD)_;

ElLice _(Elliot x Alice, tsundere love #2, sadly he died - R.I.P Elliot Nightray)_;

LeLice _(Leo x Alice, it would be interesting if he mistook Glen/Oswald's uncle feelings for Alice to romantic love and developed an obsession)_;

VinceLice _(Vincent x Alice, these are fun too, *fangirl grin* imagine a love triangle between Vincent, Alice and Break… *nosebleed* XD)_;

RuLice _(Rufus x Alice… No, really! After the opera scene… Rufus as the Phantom and Alice as Christine… sadly, Ru-kun is in love with Cheryl-sama)_;

ShaLice _(Sharon x Alice, this one is yuri, but no less lovable ^^)_

LolLice _(Lotti x Alice… Really! __Yuri again... this is kinkier than lovable XD… and I like them…DX)_

EcLice _(Echo x Alice, more yuri and more cuteness)_

.

.

.

XD MUAHAHAHAHA… ha… degozaru…


End file.
